


Fixing More Than the Milano

by HexOwl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Body Worship, Chest Hair, Facial Hair, Foot Fetish, Hero Worship, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexOwl/pseuds/HexOwl
Summary: A CONCEPT: Quill needs help fixing the Milano after a crash landing in battle and Stark is nowhere to be found. Scott, enjoying a beer and watching TV offers his assistance, having picked up tricks from random projects Hank Pym comes up with. Smut ensues as Peter watches Scott get sweaty and dirty. Thor shows up - and as usual, ready for a good time.





	Fixing More Than the Milano

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by myself and a friend. It hasn't been looked over for grammatical errors, so I apologize for any. It's filled with smut, sex and lots of sweat though. If you're into that I think you'll like it! Enjoy and thanks for reading! Comments and critiques are always appreciated.

Quill can't handle seeing how sweaty Scott becomes, his shirt hiking up, revealing dark patches of hair. It's a bit too much for the guardian, who didn't remember Scott being so attractive last time they met. Quills breathing becomes a bit ragged. Scott doesn't notice. He's too busy being covered in gas and oil, dirt gathering on his jeans and his hair quickly getting damp with sweat. Quill doesn't know he's been watching for a good twenty minutes now, when Scott asks for another beer, yanking his shirt off and balling it up to wipe away the sweat. He kicks back on a bench and stretched out, lying on his back.

Peter, unresponsive, just stares more. What's wrong with him? It's not the first time he's seen another shirtless man. He grew up in what was basically a commune of men, and he never felt so uncomfortable. Scott looked up, confused. "Peter?" Snapping Quill from his haze. "You all right, man?" The worried expression only made Quill's heart race. Was this discomfort he was feeling, or something else entirely?

Quill frowned deeper and jumped off the bench, moving over to him. "Our sun give off too much heat for ya? Or is like, an alien thing to do where ya space out?" He clicked his tongue and laughed. Seeing that Quill was still somewhat unresponsive, Scott tossed his sweaty tank top right into Peters face. "Imma relax on the couch for a second, come on." Peter just grabbed the shirt from his face, chest heaving as he realized that the stench wafting off this material was good. Like, sickeningly good. Peter looked up and waited for Scott to turn the corner into the house, then pressed his face in to take a deep whiff.

The space adventurer was enthralled my the musky scent. A mixture of body spray, sweat and oil flooded his senses, and he went dizzy. Little did he know, Scott came back for his beer, and watched the entire scene unravel. Peter gave his soft cock a firm squeeze, thinking back on Scott's sweaty, fur-covered torso, and he felt his member instantly bounce. He was growing harder, and he couldn't stop himself. Scott inched closer to the man, his presence still unknown 

"Fuck," Quill said, throwing his head back and running a hand up his chest, his shirt lifting up. Scott bent his leg and looked curious, looking over all of Peter. "Is this something they taught you on Xandork?" Quills eyes popped open, visions of Scott replaced by a reality Scott. "Lange! It's - it's not what it looks like!" Scott's eyes lowered to a growing bulge in Quills pants. "I'm not even sure what I'm seeing, so okay then. But maybe you wanna smell my pants next?"

Quill hesitates. "Um...I can't tell if you're being serious or not," he says with an endearing amount of trepidation. Scott moves forward again, this time invading Peter's space. He lifts his legs slightly, placing it between Quill's thighs, slowly rubbing up and down. "Dead serious," he says with a quiet intensity Quill has yet to see from the puppy dog-eyed hero. He cups Peter's bulge, squeezing hard, causing a loud gasp to echo against the workshop's cement walls. "B-but what about Hope?" Quill is barely able to breathe out

"What about your girlfriend, Gumbo or whoever?" Scott sighs a little and cocks his head, leaning down to wrap a hand around Quills neck and kiss his jawline. "Who has to know, man?" His foot presses into the space between peters thighs, rubbing right against Petes balls, eliciting another moan. Quill leans his face forward and his tongue darts out, licking a strip up Scotts furry chest. He curses, earning a smile out of Lange. "Only gets better from here, Star-Lord."

As soon as Lang finishes his sentence, Quill crashes his lips against Scott's. He can immediately taste blood, and he is only encouraged. He picks the smaller man up, grasping him by his firm ass, and carries him to the hood of the Milano, laying him down on the cold metal. The sudden chill causes bumps to raise on Scott's arms, and his nipples to harden. Peter lays himself over Scott's slender frame, deepening their kiss, becoming ravenous. He slides a hand up the slick, hair-covered torso, discovering the hardened nipple, and take it between his fingers, squeezing down.

Scotts trying to get his hands anywhere they can go. Feeling up Quills arms, moving over his chest. The clothing situation is a bit unfair though, so Scott tries to get rid of Peters jacket ASAP. He can taste the manly essence from Peter on his tongue. It opens up new doors in Scotts mind, his cock now begging for a breather from the confined jeans. Scott tries to unbuckle his pants but his hands swatted away by Peter groping him and giving a harsh squeeze. They break their kiss to, taking in heaps of air. Quills still got one hand violently twisting a nipple, and Scott groans, baring his neck.

Peter is entranced all over again when Scott's neck curves up; his beard trails down the pale skin, meeting his chest hair, connecting. Peter leans forward, rubbing his stubble against his neck. It pains Scott at first, feeling the burn of stubble against his own, but it quickly became elation. His groans become unadulterated moans, and a stream of near-unintelligible profanity tumble from his mouth. When Peter is satisfied with the red burns he leaves behind, he removes his hand from the nipple and shoves his hands into Scott's mouth, prying it open. "You're gonna fuck me, right, Lang?" Scott nods, but when he doesn't get the verbal response he wanted, he spits directly into the other man's mouth. "What was that?" He spits on Lang's face this time, smearing it. "I'm going to make your hole mine," Scott finally lets out with as much confidence as he can muster.

Quill smirks and lets out a hearty laugh. "Fuck yeah you are." Scott is stunned for a moment. His tongue swirling in his mouth, trying to judge how he feels about another's spit in his mouth. Lang quickly realizes it's one of the best feelings he's ever gotten. It's almost like a gift or reward to have Peter have spat on his face. He needs it to happen again. Scott can't help himself though and leans forward to bury his nose into Quills armpit. Peter pauses him and takes off his shirt, revealing a belly of muscle and scruff, surrounding every square inch of his chest. Lang just laughs and Peter raises his arm, giving Scott full access. He spits onto the hairy underarm and inhales, licking and brushing his nose as hard as he can. "You like that so much, why don't you go for my foot?" After a few more seconds, Scott pulls away and decides to push Quill off of him, them them around and planting Peter on the hood. "I got a better idea. You can clean my foot. You do a good job and I'll fuck that tightly corked ass all night long."

"Now, untie my shoes, pig," Scott demands. He sets his foot beside Peter on the Milano, and the outlaw scrambles to get Lang's boots off. He finally gets the first one off and is yanked off the hood and shoved to his knees. Scott repositions himself to be sitting directly in front of Peter, and grabs the man by the nape of his head, pulling him against his sweaty sock. Quill is immediately turned on by the smell of the used sock, and begins to sniff. Be can feel his cock twitch, pre dribbling out. He had no clue a man's smell could do this to him.

Scott happily wiggles his toes, pressing the sole of his foot right against Peters nose. "That's a good, pig. Get it good, man." He dares not lean his head back, less he miss any of Peters reactions. Quill can't stop himself from grabbing Lang's leg and running his hand up his calf, just the feel alone of his leg hair making his cock ache more. Quill takes long, deep breaths. It's absolute filth, sweat and musk that assault his senses. He doesn't even realize how watery his eyes have become until he pulls away to slip off Scotts sock, going back into sniff between his toes.

The cleft between Scott's toes are warm and damp from hours of hard work. "That's it, babe. Get in there." With that, Peter takes Scott's big toe into his watering mouth, swallowing it down. His mouth waters even more when the tang of sweat hits his taste buds. He's ravenous now, sucking, biting and licking every spot he can. Scott can't help but sigh at the feeling of the man's beard and tongue cleaning away the day's work. His cock is solid as a rock now. He shifts, unbuckling his pants, pulling his cock out. He bigs to jerk himself off, enthralled by the sight of Peter finally being put in his place.

It's a sight to behold. Leader of the guardians of the galaxy on his knees, worshipping Ant-Man's feet. Quill, pants still on has a clear outline in his crotch, with a wet spot developing at a good pace down his thigh. Peter actually whimpers when he looks up and sees Scott's cock out. A hairy prick with balls hanging over his open fly. Quill changes to the other foot once the first is clean. Somehow the second is even dirtier than the first, with dirty and musk all gathered up on his tongue. Peter starts to nuzzle his scruffy cheek against Scott's leg. "You want it that bad, boy? You're a freaking pig, ya know that?" Quill has drool dropping out of the corner of his mouth and nods. "I really fucking am, guy. Fucking animal for you."

"Then get up here and prove it, bitch," Scott commands the filthy pig in front of him. As Peter rises, when he's close enough, Scott grabs Peter by his hair, and pulls him down against his loose hanging balls. Peter instantly inhales the scent of the pendulous pair. "Man, when was the last time you showered?" Peter inquires. "Long enough to finally get you on your knees and smell a real man," Scott replies. "You planned this?" Star-Lord demands. "Ever since I saw that pretty mouth, you bet your sweet fucking ass I did." And with that, Peter swallows the hairy cock down.

Peter can say this is his first outing as a cock sucker. What's he gonna rate it? A solid ten. Quill can feel his cock pressing against the side of his thigh, pre dripping down his leg. Scott keeps a rough grip on Peters hair, yanking every few seconds, making Quill moan out over Scotts cock. There's pre going down his throat, spunk filling his mouth and his eyes have glossed over. Scott grins and rest his head back, feeling over his chest. "I think you should wear those pants to our avengers meeting later. I want everyone to see how wet I make you. Like a fucking bitch in heat. Nasty ass cunt." Peter can't believe he's turned on this much by the degrading speech. Even Gamora couldn't make these emotions rise.

Peter is unable to respond, so he chooses to suck harder in return. He focuses on Scott's uncut cock's head, causing Scott to all but scream. His head has always been sensitive. Peter chews on the foreskin, licking inside the hood, finding new beads of sweat and cum to swallow down. Scott shifts his foot to Quill's cladded cock, groping with the bottom of his foot, applying pressure to make his bitch squirm. "Get up. I want to see that ass, Quill," Ant-Man says as he pulls Peter up by his pits.

Scott can't believe himself a bit. He's only talked like this when he's by himself. But right now every obscenity he can imagine is flying out his mouth. Peter comes off Lang's dick, his face smeared with pre and sweat, practically shiny from the juices. Quill and Scott stand up, Scott slapping a hand against Quills bottom, grabbing a chunk of firm flesh. Peter puts hi hands on the hood of the Milano and leans back, pushing his ass out. Scott stares for a moment at the obvious strain in those jeans. Ant-Man tugs them down to the ankles and wipes his thumb over his lip, sighing. "Fuck you got a good piece of ass. You are a pig." Lang doesn't waist a second, bending down to spread the cheeks and push his nose in, gathering a strong inhale and then licking up the ass crack. Peter gasps first then bites down on his lip, squeaking.

Scott can taste everything on Peter's ass. Sweaty, the grime from unwashed bathroom uses. He should be disgusted with himself for enjoying something so evidently wrong. But he can't stop. The hairy, virgin hole is just too good. He licks all the way down the cleft of Peter's ass, reaching the mound of his taint, and bites down, eliciting a scream from Peter. He spanks the man's ass hard, "shut up, or someone will hear us..." and with that, they hear the garage's door bang open, and footsteps echo through the room…

Quill stares like a madman, eyes wide and face frantic. "No-fu-fuck no. Move, Scott!" Scott keeps a hand on Peters ass, another hand on his back. "Hush! Shut the hell up." They keep low, as much as they can as the footsteps get closer. Each one is louder than the last. Finally coming round the corner is the God of Thunder himself, handling a pint of beer in one hand. "Who darest swipe my garments?!" Dressed in something far from his usual asguardian armor, Thor is wearing a t-shirt that appears two sizes too small, chubbies and then nothing to cover his gargantuan feet. "Alas the water gods have too kept me from showering. Where is Tony?" He sees then and there the pair of scruffy lads laid out on the spaceship. Thor raises an eyebrow and huffs. "Clearly I have been robbed thrice, of a good time."

"You looking for a good time?" Scott asks with a grin. He looks down at Peter, whose mouth is agape, eyes wide. "You can always help me keep this little piggy quiet," he says with sin dripping from his voice. Thor steps right next to them, peering into the half-alien's eyes. "The gods hath blessed thee with quite the bottom, Egoson." He moves around, kneeling beside Scott. The Ant-Man seems to read his mind, because he shoves his tongue directly in Peter's ass with no warning, and the god joins. Peter's hole is assaulted by both tongues at once, causing him to shriek and clench. The god strikes his ass with such force, it's as if thunder sounds through the balls. "Do not tense, child," the god demands and Peter forces himself to loosen the rings of muscles around his hole.

Peter yearns for more, whine after whine and cries of pleasure falling from his mouth. He pushes back, giving Thor and Scott a deeper fill of his ass. Thor places a hand on both lads, a surge of power zapping into them. Peter feels like might explode and Scotts cock just drips further like a cracked faucet. Quill manages after moments of sputtering to get a word out. "D-don't I get a t-turn." A strangled yelp finds its way out of him. Scott shares a look with Thor, who grins and nods. Thor stands up and raises his arms. "Not yet, Star-Lord. First thy must give to me. As must the Man of Ants." Scott looks a little confused. But then a thickly sweet and salty smell hits both their noses, making their eyes hazy and unfocused. Quill and Lang rise onto their feet as Thor strips his shirt and unveils pits drenched in sweat and hair. Neither can help themselves but to grab ahold of each arm and dig their faces in, tongues lapping out to capture every bit of grim and musk. "Asguardian musk has legends of awakening a mans deepest passions. I am glad to use this power on my good friends. Inhale and succumb, Avengers." 

Scott becomes weak at his knees, but Quill slides an arm around his waist, keeping him anchored as the devour the god's sweet nectar. Even if the legends aren't true, both men are ready to unleash every hint of sexual desire for the statuesque blonde they currently pleasure. Scott's the first to leave the pit, allowing Peter to have his own fill. Scott licks down Thor's torso, his tongue slipping down the man's rippling abs, reaching the only hair on his stomach: his happy trail. Scott licks into his navel, causing the first gasp from the Asgardian.

Quill is taking in all he can, being the greedy pig Scott accused him of being. He practically snorts while digging his nose up against the flesh of Thor's arm. Scott feels right on his knees, hands slipping under the back of the thunder Gods shorts. His ass feels round and full, perfect for handling. The god has one hand on Scotts head, the other raised for Peter. He bends his head to lick along Quill's neck. "Good, Quill. You're a prime breeding vessel. Perfect for bearing my seed into." The single thought of having Thor release into him makes the man shake and his cock spurt more. Meanwhile Scott is slapped in the face by a dangling cock that has flopped out. Scotts nose is once again attacked by scents he can't even describe. Utterly too good for any one human. He licks around all of Thor's godly member, pulling his shorts down all the way to see two heavy orbs dangle below his cock. "Careful, Scott. Men are said to never think straight again after drinking up the sweat of my loins."

"Worth it," Scott whispers as he takes Thor's left ball into his mouth, sucking and moving it around his mouth with expertise. He sucks, pulls off with a loud pop, repeat. The god pushes Scott's face up into his scrotum completely, cutting the man off from any air. Meanwhile, Quill begins to sniff out somewhere new to explore on the taller blonde, nosing his way up and down the thunder god's body. Eventually, while listening with great intent to Scott's muffled groans, he finds his way to Thor's ass, which is still white-knuckled gripped by Scott. He kneels down, taking in the sight of the hairless globes in front of him. A feast for the gods. Without any hesitation, he slams his face into the perfect hole he is met with.

Thor has no shame in their acts, thus he holds no bars when it comes to singing out. His moans and cries of pleasure carry across for miles. His cock leaks down Scotts face. But a thick sweet glob of something that is greater than pre. Lang has no choice but to nurse the aching meat of the god, drinking every ounce of godly nectar. The pig behind them helps spread the cheeks to devour more of his meal, teeth gnawing at the blondes sensitive skin, his hairless pucker throbbing for attention, which Peter gladly gives it. He wiggles his tongue as best he can into the tight pinkness. "I dare say my conquest today shall continue to he reaped for weeks to come. You two will make fine trophies for me to show off to Captain Rogers."

Neither Quill nor Lang can muster a response, too entranced by the god and his innate sexual influence. Their excitement only grows, much like the god's mouth in Scott's mouth, which has become fully erect. Scott swallows his shaft down, all the way to the blonde's balls. Thor begins to jackhammer into his mouth, gagging him, choking him. Drool seeps from the corners of his mouth, running down his chin. Out of nowhere, Peter appears next to scott, licking the drool from his face, spitting it back onto the cock Scott is working for dear life. He moves behind Scott, ready to finally see the hole he's been dreaming about.

Scott has only one purpose right now and that's to get the creamy sweet from Thor's cock. He can't stop or move himself off. Scotts nails dig into the blondes thighs, holding on for all it's worth. Peter roughs down Lang's jeans, the sight of globes covered in hair making him whine. He unbuckles his pants and pulls his jeans down, grabbing hold of his cock and begging to jerk himself off, pre dripping down onto the ground. He moves forward and just the hint of a smell drives him wild. Peter pushes his face between Scotts ass cheeks, tongue darting out to capture the collected sweat and slime. It's like a drug and he's addicted. Thor feels his balls start to tighten, threatening to soon spill his seed. "There is no coming back once thou has swallowed my seed. You will be a good slave for me, Langson." He pulls Scott off his cock for a moment, the face of lust looking back at Thor. "Beg for my cum."

Star-Lord’s tongue licks up sweat and musk from inside Scotts pink pucker. He's drooling over it, kissing the inner sides of Lang’s cheeks and nuzzles his scruff against each cheek. He breathes in the aroma of a man who's spent hours working and finally loses himself. His cock spasms and cum is shot from his head, covering his chest and messyingg his face. Quill sits back and watches as the rest of the show climax before him. “Please, please, sir!” Scott looks up at Thor, his eyes glossy. Thors thick fingers pulls at the mans hair and Scott gasps, then is let go so he can finish the job - but not before Thor grabs his mug and drains the rest of his asguardian liquor onto his meat, giving Scott something refreshing while he eats. His lips wrap around the Gods cock once again. He sucks with what energy he has left, driven to do whatever Thor orders by this point. The new taste only makes him moan like wild, then yip when he feels something prod at his ass. Quill has started thrusting two fingers into the Ant-Man, covering both his holes. The God of Thunder can no longer hold himself in, and erupts in the heroes mouth. Thick globs of cum go down his threat, filling him with Thor’s kingly seed. A hand is kept on Scotts head, holding him in place while he swallows as much as his body will allow. Every few seconds more cream is drained out into Lang, until Thor’s half hard member is pulled away, so Quill can lick up the remnants.


End file.
